The Getaway
by Manya91
Summary: Claire and Alice fiction. its a songfiction based on The Getaway from Hilary Duff. read and enjoy. Rated T for swearing.  i dont own the song, DUH! nor Resident Evil for that matter.


Claire ran off, away, far away from Alice. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out. As soon as possible. She be lined for her yellow Hummer. Getting in and slamming the door. Swearing as she did so. She started the car and sped off. Away from Alice. Away from the convoy. Away from the drama and confusion. Holding the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. 'Cant be with me' she scoffed 'too dangerous' her eyes were spewing fire at the road in front of her. 'What is this world then, Alice, fucking utopia?' she raised her voice. 'Great, I'm talking to myself' she stopped the car and rested her head back. 'What am I supposed to do then? You say you want me and then you change your mind. YOU kissed me and said I had to leave. Make up your goddamn mind already. Giving me mixed signals every goddamn day that you're here' Claire let out a frustrated sigh. Claire had found a mp3 player in one of the rooms in the Desert Trail Motel. Luckily it still worked, she put it on. A song started playing halfway trough. And she raised a sceptical look at it.

_Put the pedal down__  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away._

Claire murmured 'Insane and creepy but fitting' she listened to the rest of the song.

_I can't keep coming back to you__  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rear view mirror_.

Claire looked in the rear view mirror, just to be sure Alice didn't just show up. 'You'll never know when it comes to her' she sighed again, resting her head against the head case. 'she said she loves me. But can I trust her? Can I let her in the convoy. In my heart?'

_Is this just a detour?__  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again._

'She said she loves me' she repeated to herself 'then tells me that I cant stay around her' Claire held her head, too many thoughts travelling trough her mind. Feeling a migraine work its way up. The chorus of the song had just begun again.

_Put the pedal down__  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take._

Claire closed her eyes and continued listening to the song.

_You tell me that you love me first__  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye._

Claire huffed. 'Saying goodbye is impossible with her. She keeps coming back anyway. Keeps finding her way into my mind. She messes with my sanity. I never talked to myself this much. Sure everyone talks to themselves sometimes. But this is insane.'

_Here I am again__  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind._

_Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away_

The song ended and battery had just died as well. Turning the mp3 player off. Claire stayed in the same position for a while. There was no telling on how long she had been sitting in her car, in the middle of nowhere. The sun had set and the stars shone brightly. 'I should get back' she said to herself. She started the car and drove back to camp. Careful not to wake anyone up. She parked her Hummer at the same place where it had stood before. She stepped out closing the door soundlessly, she could feel a well known gaze on her and looked up. Alice was still standing at the exact same spot as where she left her. Just waiting, waiting for her to come back. Claire ignored her and walked to the news van, asking Mikey if anything had happened in her absence. He said no, but that Carlos gave Alice a hard time.

She glanced in her direction. Seeing that she was still standing there. 'You should talk to her Claire' she glared at Mikey and walked off. 'Telling what I should do' she muttered under her breath. She stopped walking. Backtracking her steps and walking towards Alice. Picking up speed with every step. She was furious. Still was. 'You're not safe, right? What you think of me Alice? You think I'm safe? That word doesn't exist anymore' she said loudly until she stood right in front of her. Her heart was beating faster then she knew was possible. Alice gulped at the glare she was getting, but overcame it quickly. 'I'm not safe because I'm a weapon' Confusion written visible on Claire's features 'a weapon?' she asked and Alice nodded. 'I was experimented on by Umbrella. Turning me into a weapon. They are tracking me. I have powers I don't know how to control. I'm not safe'

Alice let out a sigh 'Kissing you was the best mistake I have ever made. By letting them know how much you mean to, will make them go after you. To get to me' Claire's anger subsided. 'I'll be ready for them. I don't give a shit if they're coming for me. I can take revenge for what they did' Alice smiled lightly and shook her head. 'I don't want you to get in the middle of this' Claire huffed 'like we're not already all in the middle of this? Listen Alice. Either let me be with you and I can help you fight them. Or you can do this alone. The latter don't seem like a fun option' Alice wasn't convinced. 'I love you. Let me be with you. I don't care that you're not safe' she said the last word sarcastically. 'We're not safe being here anyway' But Alice still wasn't convinced on letting Claire be with her.

So Claire closed the distance. Kissing her, letting her feel everything on how she felt for her. Alice kissed her back with the same passion. They stayed like that for a while. But had to separate for air. 'Alice please. I love you' she rested her forehead against Alice's. she felt a tear falling from Alice's eyes. 'I cant. I cant be the one who puts you in danger. I love you too much for that. I cant risk it.' All hope fell from Claire. Letting tears make its way down her cheek as well. She nodded slowly. 'Okay' Claire looked Alice straight in her eyes, seeing the hurt and agony in them. She kissed her a last time and she turned and walked away not glancing back. Back into her Hummer, closing the door. The last chorus of that song replaying in her mind.

_I gotta get away__  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye._


End file.
